


Gravity don't mean too much to me

by BookwormSpiderBunny (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aerial silks, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Coming Out, Frerard, Gender Dysphoria, Other, Rock climbing, Ryden, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Transphobia, Triggers, background petekey, background ryden, demigender, demigender character, trans! Gerard, transgirl! Gerard, transphobic slurs, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BookwormSpiderBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard is a transgender girl named Greta who is an aerial dancer and Frank is a rock climber who falls in love with her, while also fighting a war his own mind and body. Also features a lot of background Ryden fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank slips his new Mad Rock Sharks off his suffocating feet and reaches for his climber’s tape. He had done a huge dyno to two sharp jugs, and a bright red puddle was growing in the middle of his hand. The last time he got a flapper this bad was when he first started about a year prior, and his callouses hadn’t yet developed. He grits his teeth as he wraps the tape around his palm. It feels as though someone stabbed his palm with a bunch of needles. He takes this slip up as a time to stretch his tense muscles and massage his cramped feet. New Mad Rocks are a pain to break in.

Frank glances around the gym, watching others top out problems, others try the dyno, until his gaze lands on the aerial silks room. He made it part of his routine to watch the aerialists work their lovely magic while he stretched, especially one girl in particular. She had bright reddish-orange locks falling around her face barely reaching her shoulders, and a strong build with small breasts. She was always wearing band T-shirts (especially the Misfits) and tights decorated with floral and space patterns. She seemed to be the strongest one on silks, as Frank had often seen her in an upside-down inverted straddle doing partner routines with  
people dangling off her arms, and laughing with them, who seemed to be her close-knit friends.

Today, however, she is alone, practicing drops and a routine on the silk sling. Frank finds himself admiring her sculpted legs and graceful pointed toes, fiery hair flying in flashes of red. He opens his ears and hears Queen pumping through the speakers, and realizes that she’s doing a sling routine to Bohemian Rhapsody. 

Frank feels a blush begin to stain his cheeks.  
Then their eyes meet for a second. The girl’s eyes widen, for an instant, and looks away before exiting her lady on the moon pose. Frank feels guilty then, because she almost falls out of the sling. She snaps her head up to the people behind her, who seem to be laughing at her clumsiness. He sees her cheeks flush in embarrassment, and she swallows hard, scrambling for her bag and shoes and out the door.

She hurries past Frank, but he stops her with a “Hey, wait! Are you okay??” She whips around to face him, her fiery red bangs falling across her face, which he realizes, with a pang of guilt, is blotchy and tear-streaked. He also realizes that she’s got two inches on him, and she is looking slightly down at him. Her glassy eyes are a warm honey-green, and Frank feels a sudden urge to hug her, even though he doesn’t even know her name. She draws a breath, like she’s going to answer, but she just shakes her head and almost runs from him.

 

Greta tries to hold her tears in as she walks home. She knew she would inevitably lose friends when she came out of the closet, but she didn’t think all of them would leave. She is so lost, her thoughts a loud and relentless storm, and she’s dying for the sensation of cold and sharp metal against her pale skin, because it’s the only thing that will calm her down, besides silks, but right now if she goes back to the gym, she will be harassed.

A feeling of guilt spreads through her chest, for not answering that boy’s question, but mainly for existing, and wanting out of her body. She hates herself, that thing between her legs that shouldn’t be there, her flat and bony and muscular chest. She wants curves, and dresses, and makeup, and hair long enough to braid and style.

She drags herself to her front door, preparing for the shitstorm of insults and misgendering from her father (“GERARD ARTHUR WAY TAKE OFF THOSE FUCKING CLOTHES RIGHT NOW AND BE A FUCKING MAN!!!!” *SLAPS AND PUNCHES*) and her mother shouting at him to leave Greta alone, and her younger brother Mikey  
begging them on his knees to stop fighting. She inhales sharply and opens the door. And its deafeningly silent.

She finds her mother sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of cheap red wine sitting in front of her, her face streaked with tears. Mikey has his arms wrapped around her.

“Mom? What’s going on? What happened?” Donna buries her head in her hands and sniffles. It’s Mikey who answers, his voice trembling. “Hey Gee. Dad left. You won’t have to deal with his shit anymore.” Donna snaps up at him. “Mikey, watch your tongue!” She tries to sound stern, but her voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. “We’ll be okay,” she whispers. “I just never thought he would be this insane to verbally abuse his own child and just leave. I know it’s terrible, but I miss him.” New tears spring to her eyes and sobs rack her body again. Greta throws her bag down and runs over to them and the three cling to each other, afraid of being without enough financial support, but free to an extent.

Donna wraps her arms around Greta and plants a kiss on her forehead. “Gee, what should we call you?” she asks with a sad yet hopeful smile.

“…Greta.”

“Alright, baby.”

But Greta still has to deal with the transphobia at school. It’s only a matter of time before things turn to shit.

 

Frank is falling asleep in chemistry. He swears, if he hears the words “equilibrium” or “pH” one more time he’s just gonna get up and leave. WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT BEING EQUILIBRIUM WHEN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD IS IN DISEQUILIBRIUM AND THE NATURAL ORDER IS DISORDER.

So he gives up trying to focus on the lesson about titrations, and lets his thoughts wander to the aerialist he saw the previous day. He wondered if she was okay, and worried if he had scared her at all. He flips through his mind all the times he had seen her: laughing with her friends when they would make mistakes in their routines, suspending another person from her arms while completely upside down, on the trapeze, on the aerial hoop, always surrounded by a group of people who would help and coach and encourage her, while she returned their favors. Never alone. Then he thinks about her warm eyes, how his heart ached to see her in tears, and he didn’t even know why. Where does she go to school? What’s her name? He prays to whatever mighty entity that she’s okay and doesn’t try to hide any depression behind her lovely façade, like he hides behind all of his piercings and dyed hair and lone-wolf climber style.

His gaze falls to the clock. 3:35. Only five more minutes, Frank, you can do this. He decides to walk home, so he can listen to his music and not feel cramped on his bus full of jocks and cheerleaders, and just to breathe some fresh air, because he is so done with being indoors sitting on butt-numbing chairs listening to old ladies blah blah blah about random shit he doesn’t care about. He also wants time to think about her. Maybe he should sign up for a silks class to get to know her? Or perhaps just ask her if she wants to hang sometime?

The bell finally rings and Frank is the first one out the door, Mrs. Smith glaring at him on the way out. Turns out he misplaced his earbuds, and he grumbles as he walks out the back door of the school, rummaging through his bag to find the damn tangled thing. He looks up to see the aerialist, with a black tanktop and long skinny jeans that look way too tight on her, and her hair is falling over her face, looking greasy. When he passes her by, he notices the slight limp in her form, and a bruise is spreading over one of her cheeks. Frank’s heart trembles at the sight. Who would ever want to hurt her?

She glances up from her phone and at his approaching figure, and again, her eyes widen at him. Frank musters the sweetest smile he can, trying to push away his thoughts of his horrendous chemistry pre-lab, and his stomach flutters when he sees her give him a small and shy smile back. Her cheeks flush and she looks  
away. Frank decides, fuck it, and walks up to her.

“Hey, I didn’t know you went to this school!”

She looks up at him through her long black eyelashes, the corners of her mouth tugging up. “I… guess I could say the same for you.”

If Frank thinks her voice sounds slightly off, if a bit scratchy, he doesn’t let it show, and his grin just spreads wider. He holds out his hand. “I’m Frank.”

She hesitates taking his hand, as if she were slightly frightened. “I promise I don’t bite,” Frank threw in.

The girl raises an eyebrow at him, and Frank mentally facepalms himself, because he knew how high school kids thought. Her lips curl into a small smile, and she takes his hand, enclosing it in a tight handshake.

“I’m… Greta.”

“I saw you doing a sling routine yesterday, and… I guess I can say you’re really good! I see a ton of others struggling with some of the moves you make look so easy. Oh, and the song, too? Bohemian Rhapsody? You have… really good taste in music.”

Greta feels her face redden and her heart begin to beat faster. Sweat begins to trickle down her neck, and she swallows her anxiety. Because Frank? The super badass and hella hardcore climber with piercings and dyed black hair whom she admired from afar, is talking to her, and he made the first move!!

She laughs nervously, and it ends up coming out as a cough. “I could say the same about you when you climb. You should try silks sometime, maybe we could do it together?” Greta snaps her mouth shut. What the hell was she thinking? She barely just met him! Great thinking, Greta. Real smooth. Now hes gonna find out about you and leave you and hurt you just like everyone else did!! He doesn’t even like you, he’s gonna find out and beat the living shit out you while you’re not looking, no one needs you—

“I’d love to, actually.”  
Thus sparks the flames of their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night whisperings...

Greta shuts the door to her room and braces her back against it, sinking to the floor. Her heart is beating fast, from excitement, and from fear. What is she to do now? Frank is going to find out about her, and when he does, he will surely leave.

And she doesn't think she'll be able to take that, because she has spent too much time admiring him from afar. What was she thinking? He would never want her, but she chose this, she chose the risky and treacherous path that would leave its angry scars on her soul and maybe her body.

To make things worse, she was to be Frank's silks teacher, for she had dropped by the silks place earlier to check with Ryan and Brendon if she could secure a job, because she would never leave her mother to support her and Mikey all on her own. Donna didn't deserve that, because she was there when Greta finally packed up the courage to come out to her, and has given Greta all of her support, despite losing her first love.

But Ryan and Brendon had insisted she teach private lessons for flight school and partner workshop, which meant that if Frank signed up to do them, she would have to be his teacher and his partner. Fuck. Oh shit. How is she going to be able to hide her body and emotions from him.

Her room is spinning, and she tries to sit upright to do her homework, but the ceiling is crashing down and shes gasping for air. Before she blacks out, she hears a frantic knock on the door and Mikey's voice yelling her name.

 

Mikey somehow manages to half-drag, half-carry his sister to his room and hoist her onto his bed, because no fucking way is he going to leave her alone in her room after passing out because of a PANIC attack. He fills a glass of water for her for when she wakes up, and decides to text Pete, because he always does that when hes afraid or doesn't know what he's doing.

Mikey Boo: dude help

Mikey Boo: Greta didnt say a word to me when she came home and i found her passed out on her floor bc she panicked or something but idk why bc she hasnt told me anything lately so wtf do i do??? like i have to talk to her but she seems to be keeping to herself ever since she came out and if i ask her how shes doing she keeps saying shes fine but shes definitely not and just..... WHAT?!!

Panda Bear: dude calm down, shes breathing, right? like shes just asleep now?

Mikey Boo: yea shes okay i think, shes on my bed and i'm in the room but moms not home and like... idk if shes fine and if i should call mom or maybe an ambulance??

Panda Bear: she should be okay when she wakes up, bc this happened to me one time. shes probably just dealing with the pressure of having to get a job and trying to balance it with school and shit, and trying to get used to being out of the closet with you and her friends and your dad leaving, but defnitely ask her to double check, bc if shes hiding something, you need to know. she needs you, mikes, your the one she trusts. she came out to you first, right?

Mikey Boo: i just noticed theres a huge bruise on her cheek

Mikey Boo:and on her rib cage

Mikey Boo: HOLY FUCK PETE IDK HOW THIS HAPPENED BUT SHES BRUISED AND ALSO THERE ARE CUTS AND SCARS ON HER ARMS WTF DDDDXX NONONONOOOO WTF THIS IS LAST THING I NEED IS FOR HER TO FUCKING SELF-HARM

Panda Bear: OH FUCK FUCK SHIT

Panda Bear: OKAY SO I SUGGEST MENTIONING TO HER TO PROMPT HER TO TALK TO YOU, BUT DONT FORCE IT, LIKE BE ENCOURAGING AND IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY THEN JUST LISTEN AND BE THERE, BC HER BEING ABLE TO TRUST YOU WITH THIS INFO AND GET IT OUT OF HER SYSTEM SHOULD DEFINITELY HELP. BUT ARE YOU SURE THE BRUISES ARENT FROM SILKS? BC DOING DROPS ON THAT THING LOOKS PAINFUL AF

Mikey Boo: IM SURE, TRUST ME I KNOW WHAT BRUISES FROM SILK DROPS LOOK LIKE, BUT THESE LOOK DELIBERATE AND CIRCUALR. LIKE THEY LOOK LIKE PUNCHES TBH

Mikey Boo: OH SHIT SHES WAKING UP GTG

"Mikey?"

"Hey, Greta..."

"Why am i in your room?... Oh wait..."

"You... kinda passed out," Mikey says, handing her the glass of water. "So no way in hell was i going to leave you in your room by yourself just panicking and hyperventilating. Alsp... can i ask what happened to your cheek? and... your arms..."

Mikey sees her face turn paler than the sheets, and she swallows and looks away.

Then right at that moment, Donna calls from downstairs that shes home and brought tacos from Taqueria Los Hermanos. Greta suddenly takes Mikey's wrist, her grip gentle but unrelenting. "Tonight," she whispers, "don't lock your door."

 

That night, Greta lies in her bed, hating the way her hips don't sink into the mattress separately from her torso, like she desperately wishes that they did. She didn't forget about her promise to Mikey. But for some reason, it feels like her blood was replaced with cement, and she can't get out of bed. When shes finally managed, her insides are bubbling with anxiety, but she gulps it down and tiptoes down to Mikey's room. The clock reads 3am. Brilliant, now shes gonna end up waking him up.

So she just sneaks stealthily into his bed with him, but it turns out he was wide awake, and he turns over to face her.

His face is twisted into an expression of genuine concern, and fear. He takes one of her slender and pale wrists.

"Gee, listen, you don't have to tell me, i won't force you to talk, but.... I'm really worried about you, and you really scared me today, and we never talk as much as we used to, so..."

"I'm sorry Mikey, theres alot on my mind and to be honest i don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning, wherever that may be. And don't apologize, okay? Just know that... if you have shit on your mind, I'm here to listen, even if i may not know what to say." He squeezes her wrist in reassurance.

Greta draws a shaky breath. She's never told anyone about her bullying struggle, and she is completely friendless, unless she counts Mikey and maybe Pete, and just maybe... Ryan and Brendon?

"So you saw the cuts..."

No use hiding anything now. So she tells him her coming out story to her friends, reversing all the lies and quiet shrugs, how Ashley slapped her and called her disgusting tranny, and how she told Jake how Greta used the "wrong restroom" because she was a peeping tom, and how later that day he and his friends ganged up on her. She tells him how she had been cutting for about three months. And her heart bleeds as her trembling and crackly voice forms the words, but pouring out with the blood is the venom of others' cruelty, and when shes done, Mikey sits up. So does she, and he wraps his arms around her. A million thoughts pour through his head, none of them quite fitting for the moment, so he just stays quiet and lets Greta sob silently into his shoulder. And Greta is grateful for his silence, for letting her have this peace in storm-infested waters. They are still siblings, no matter what shitstorm they encounter.

Greta breaks the silence.

"Theres something else too..."

Mikey pulls away and looks at his sister, smiling as encouragement.

Greta nervously licks her lips. "Theres a boy at the climbing gym who i think, maybe, just MAYBE, he's interested in me?" He approached me yesterday when I was leaving the silks place and again yesterday, and we kinda talked and.... he's the hot tattoo and piercings guy i told you about, and well, um, he's coming to my class in two days and i'm kinda freaking out because what if he finds out and hates me? I don't know if i can take that, Mikey..."

"Gee, chill. If he's interested in doing silks in the same area he climbs, he probably knows Ryan and Brendon are together and doesn't seem too bothered by it, right?"

"I guess, but i mean... this is different..."

"Look, don't get too close to the guy just yet. Talk to him a bit, and when you feel comfortable enough, tell him about you. Better for him to find out sooner than later, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of me getting bored during chemistry. Thank you guys so much for reading, i appreciate it, and any constructive criticism is welcome! <3
> 
> ~Erica


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank attends his first class with Gee as his teacher, and then we fast forward a bit :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI PLEASE DONT KILL ME I HAD AP EXAMS AND MY TEACHERS ARE DOWNRIGHT EVIL (HAHA REALLY YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU WERE JUST TOO BUSY READING STUCKY AFTER CIVIL WAR CAME OUT)

Greta shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other, trying to pick a good album to play during her class. She can't decide between Metallica or Misfits, and the knowledge that Frank will be there makes her break into a cold sweat, because she is so worried about him finding out. 

She the bell at the door ring, and Frank and another girl walk in. From their attitudes, it seems as though they don't know each other, and Greta is secretly relieved that Frank doesn't seem to be taken. (whoa there Gee, slow the hell down.)

She greets them and checks them in, rolling her eyes at Brendon and Ryan, who are throwing dried fruit at each other instead of making themselves useful. The girl gives Greta a small and hesitant smile and quickly darts off to start stretching. What was her name? Melanie something? No matter, because Frank gives Greta the widest grin he can muster, his cheeks seeming a bit rosy. She takes a minute to admire his dyed blue hair and it's shaved sides. He only has his lip ring on, to keep his earrings from catching on the fabric, and he's wearing a plain black tee and tights that look surprisingly like skinny jeans. Greta swallows her attraction and smiles back.

"Hey Greta! I didn't know you worked here!"

Greta can't help the lighthearted giggle that rises in her throat.

"I'm glad you made it, Frank."

She gets the class rolling much easier than she expected, flying smoothly through the basic climbs and footknots, and before she realizes it, both of them are NAILING it, and though their techniques definitely need work, she goes off the book a little and teaches them dancers footknots, and the spider series in the sling.

Soon the class ends, and she stops Melanie and Frank to talk to them about where to branch off from the introductory class, discussing sling classes, locked inversions, knots and wraps, and her voice falters a little when she mentions the partner class. Melanie signs up for the sling classes, thanks Greta, and darts out as quickly as she showed up.

Frank lingers a bit. "I think I might try partner workshop, if that's okay?"

Outside, Greta gives him her professional sweet smile and tells him of course, and helps him pay, but inside, every thread of her being screeches at her and her chest begins to feel hollow and turning upside down. She braces herself for an incoming panic attack as Frank exits the room. Ryan (God bless that little shit) is up on his feet in no time and helps calm her down.

"Greta it's okay, you did an amazing job teaching intro today for your first time, you can do this."

She nods weakly at him. Little did he know.

 

Later that day, Frank feels as though there's something off, yet he can't put his finger on it. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, and takes his black eyeliner and lines his eyes. Better. And he slips on earrings on all his piercings. And then he thinks it will be better if he shaves, so he does. Feeling slightly less empty, he pulls out a vampire comic and blasts Metallica until his mom gets home.

 

*Fast forward about 5 months*-- it's around holiday time

Greta definitely surprised herself with her teaching abilities and has brushed up her technique more, and she feels as though things are looking up. Sure, she still hates her body and thinks a lot about her razor blade, but she thanks every God in the universe for Mikey and Pete, Brendon and Ryan, they have been her friends through all her episodes of dysphoria. And she's talking to Melanie, who just so happened to blurt out that she was bisexual, and they became friends. And Frank. Frank was always there. They hung out a lot, never and Gretas house, because she would always make excuses about Mikey and Pete invading the basement. He still didn't know about her. And Mikey scolded her for it.

She always just tried suppress it, but she, Ryan, and Brendon we're hosting a lock-in at the silks place. They know it will be a hell of a fun night, because Ryan is bringing his electric guitar and Brendon his acoustic (and probably drinks, that bastard). So far, Greta knows for sure Frank is coming, along with Melanie, and a few other frequents who she smiles at and makes small talk with.

Greta must say, she is so impressed with Frank. He completed the entire pathway for locked inversions, and they have built their partner skills, for he always took private lessons. Those two became inseparable. Yet Frank still. Didn't. Know. About. Greta. Dammit, Gee.

One day Greta is lying her room, drawing figures that look increasingly similar to Frank, and Mikey barges in without even knocking.

"GRETA WHY THE FUCK."

"MIKEY YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO BE A HELLA MORE SPECIFIC."

Mikey storms over to her and snatches her sketchbook from her. She jumps on him and tackles him. "MIKEY GIVE IT BACK"

"Oh my god Greta you're drawing Frank? He doesn't know about this."

Greta sighs and climbs off of her brother.

"I know."

"Dude you have to tell him. Don't be afraid, we're here for you, if you ever need us, but we can't do this for you. I know how much you love him."

Greta looks out the window in defeat. He's right. In the five months she hung with Frank, she had gotten him and his mom to open up about the divorce with his father, and many tears and hugs later, she stumbled across Frank's severe depression. Linda told her Frank was up in his room, and she saw him about to swallow way too many pills.... They ended up on the bathroom floor, Frank sobbing into Gee's iron maiden tank, Greta just holding him close. She almost kissed him that time, but she mentally slapped herself and scolded that part of her. She internally yelled at herself that Frank would never want someone with her problems, and that romance solves nothing. She felt numb when she got home, and since then. But her pent up emotion comes pouring out when Mikey tells her this.

"Gee, we all can see that Frank loves you. He appreciates everything you did for him, you saved his life! The least you can do is be honest to him."

Greta turns back to Mikey. She can't stop the tears from falling.

"You're right, Mikey."

"Yeah I KNOW I am, so make sure you do something this time."

He kisses her cheek for reassurance, and Greta laughs through her tears. 

Thank god for Mikey Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, also I wrote this during chemistry. Thank you guys for reading, should have another chapter up by tomorrow ish


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lock-in night Part 1.Also features the hella cliche truth or dare game. Also i apologize for all the Ryden EVERYWHERE, honestly I'm getting distracted from frerard by ryden ahahhahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have alot of trouble putting plotlines in my head into words, so i apologize for promising to put a chapter up earlier but didn't do it. So let me just say that I'm not giving up on this story ever, but I'm not making any promises about when the last few chapters will be up, because creativity strikes at the most random times sooooo yea

Greta mentally prepares herself for the lock-in. She knows she has to be extra careful tonight, and catch Frank precisely at the right time to come out. Despite the faint buzz of anxiety at the back of her head and her increased heart rate, just knowing that MikeyandPete, RyanandBrendon, and Melanie will have her back, she manages to keep it to a dull roar, and it morphs into bubbly excitement.

After running a straightener through her fiery red hair, she crosses the strands into a French Braid at the back of her head. A perfect eyeliner cateye and a touch of vanilla scented lotion later, she leans back in her chair and exhales, releasing some of her dysphoria into the air around her. She decides to bring her makeup and hair products, because she heard Ryan complaining to Brendon earlier in the week that they stil have yet to give each other makeovers, and she packs it in with her hammock and sleeping bag. She knows it's slightly risky to bring her fleece space sweatpants, but she's feeling brave and hyped today, and she refuses to let her anxiety get the best of her. Sure, she's still afraid of what could go wrong, but again, thank god for Mikey Way.

 

Frank is internally screaming the entire way to the gym. He no doubt knows he's falling hard for Greta, and is still so captivated by the mystery surrounding her, that he is afraid that he will never be enough. No doubt she is so different from any other girls, not that she has a boyish demeanor similar to some boys he was attracted to, but he knows she is definitely something special. His stomach is churning both with dread and butterflies. Not to mention he wasn't so sure if he would be comfortable sleeping around so many people; he's never felt this self-conscious about his body before, and he knows its stupid and doubts anyone would try to get naked or some shit, but still.

 

9pm. The doors are locked. Which means Brendon literally squeals because he already downed two cans of grape fanta, and he almost falls on top of Ryan as he struggles to take down the trapeze. Everyone except him is playing freeze tag, and Metallica is blasting through the speakers.

A half hour later, Frank gives up because of his shitty lungs (he really needs to stop smoking), and takes down the highest aerial hammock. He decides he needs to work on his pullovers, but it's kinda hard when he's 5'5" and he can barely reach the sling on his toes. Then he feels someone wrap their arms around his waist and lift him with a small giggle. Frank looks down to see Greta smirking at him.

An hour later, Greta and Melanie are talking about bands and fandoms and the third captain america, painting each other's nails, Ryan has somehow ended up trying to wrestle Brendon, who son't stop squirming and giggling, and Mikey and Pete are being semi-productive trying to put together a lyra and hoop routine, and Frank is chilling up high in the sling, the fabric wrapped around him multiple times, about twenty feet up, yelling at everyone from up high and laughing at his idiotic friends. And also sneaking glances at Gee. Mikey tumbles out of the hoop and lands facefirst, grumbling. That's when he gives up trying to be productive and turns the music down. "HEY GUYS LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" 

Whoops and cheers erupt from everyone, and Frank gracefully does a sling drop to the ground, catching Greta's hazel eyes for a second. She blinks and turns her attention towards Pete, who literally just jumped off the lyra and onto Mikey, and also Ryan attempting to give Brendon a piggy back ride and failing (because seriously, Ryan weighs like 100 pounds, wtf).

Our friends huddle in a circle in the center of the main room. Greta finds herself between Frank and Melanie, and beside Mel, Brendon is in Ryan's lap, and next to them, Pete and Mikey are leaning on each other. Mikey exchanges a glance with Greta and winks at her. She doesn't know whether to be terrified, pissed off at him, or hella excited, because OHMYGOD DID FRANKS HAND JUST BRUSH HERS OMFGS

"Okay i'll start," Mikey murmurs. Brendon for some reason thinks this is a great time to sing, so all of a sudden the air is pierced with "I CHIMED IN WITH A HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GOD DAMNED DOOR", and he's bouncing on Ryan's lap; Ryan, who looks simultaneously amused and irritated, clamps Brendon's mouth shut with one hand wraps his other around his waist, muffling Brendon's giggles.

The whole group simultaneously cracks up, because seriously, Brendon can get high by just living, and as Greta squeezes her eyes shut as she is overcome with belly laughs, she feels Frank's head lean on her shoulder. And she swallows her anxiety and decides to bury her face in his blue hair.

"OKAY" MIkey bellows. "Hey Brendon, truth or dare?"

Brendon takes a deep breath to stop the giggles and answers, "Truth."

"Have you and and Ryan done it yet?" Ryan's cheeks turn crimson and he buries his face in Brendon's back, which is shaking with unsuppressed laughter.

"Yes!!" The whole group erupts into cheers and whistles.

Brendon suddenly gets up and starts circling the group, leaving Ryan to wrap his arms around his knees.

An evil smirk creeps into his face and he stops by Melanie and Greta.

"Hey Melanie, truth or dare?"

Melanie doesn't skip a beat and smiles sweetly up at him. "Dare."

"Hmmmmm. okay. I dare you to switch clothes with someone in this room for the rest of the night."

Laughter erupts from the entirety of the group, except Melanie, whose cheeks flush deeply. She turns to her side. "Gee, do you mind? I think we're about the same size."

Greta suddenly breaks into a cold sweat and the ringing in her ears gets violent. Her fingertips and her fucking flat chest tingle, her vision tunnels. No. Greta refuses to let a panic attack happen because of some silly little dare Brendon invented. It's not like he specifically targeted her.

So she manages to squeak out a yes and the two get up and go to the bathroom to get changed.

Before they change, Melanie pulls Greta aside. "I'm sorry, Greta, it's just that.... I really didn't wanna exchange clothes with anyone, i didn't think Brendon would think of something like that, but if this makes you uncomfortable..."

"Mel, it's okay. Just... Do you have sweatpants?"

"Yes, i do."

"Okay."

Greta feels proud of herself for being able to fight off her panic attack, and she undoes the braid in her hair to start changing. They turn away from each other to change, and she thanks every god in the world that Melanie also accepts her for who she is. Just Frank left now.

When they get back, Melanie takes a stand against Petekey.

"Hey Pete, truth or dare."

"Dare, obviously, who are you talking to?"

An evil, catlike grin spreads across her face. "I dare you swing off the sling from where it is."

Pete of course does it, and he calls down to his boyfriend: "MIKEY BOO CATCH ME" and drops, and crashes onto the pile of crash pads under him with Mikey standing over him.

"Nice fucking try Pete, but no."

Pete just yanks MIkey's feet out from under him.

The two of them come back to the group, who is literally dying on the floor of laughter. Greta seemed to forget completely about her dysphoria. Frank too.

Pete sweeps his gaze around his friends. Leave it to him. "Frank, truth or dare?"

Frank feels his entire face turn pink as the whole room turns to look at him. "Dare."

Pete claps his hands together like a seal, and soon Brendon joins in (and actually starts making seal noises, so Ryan slaps his ass).

"Okay. I dare you to let Greta do your makeup and you have to wear it until 2am."

Frank throws his head back and laughs a beautiful angelic sound. "Way to set a fucking curfew or shit, Wentz."

Greta throws a gummy worm at Pete. "Yeah, yeah Pete, I'll just do you, and blindfolded, and you have to wear it all day tomorrow."

 

Frank and Greta disappear into the bathroom. "Okay Frank, prepare to be a fabulous killjoy."

"You hesitant little alien, just paint my face already," he giggles.

Greta starts with foundation for his fair skin. Frank then allows himself to blush, because it's hidden behind the powder. He can't tell if he's imagining it or not, but he thinks Greta's breathing has quickened. Then she moves to work on his eyes. She's leaning in close enough for their noses to touch. "Smokey eye," she murmurs. Her breath tickles his skin. "Close your eyes." He does, and he feels the brush softly spreading powder over his eyelids. He mentally notes that her wrists smell faintly of vanilla. When she's done, she asks him to open his eyes. Greta pulls out blue mascara, and starts applying it to his lashes. All Frank can do is drown in her hazel eyes. She tells him to smile slightly with his mouth closed. He does, and she outlines his lips with pink coral lip liner, and fills them in with a pale pink lipstick, and while she does this, her other hand is resting on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. They don't speak the whole time, save for Gee's instructions for Frank. Her hand holding the lip gloss falls away from his face and she leans back a little to survey her work, but her other hand doesn't move from the back of his neck.

Frank has never felt so nervous or at home in his entire life. He's only known Gee for a few months, but it feels like it's been years. How will she react when he tells her about his own bouts of dysphoria? That he doesn't feel like a guy all the time? A million thoughts of what could go wrong pour through his head, but then he remembers how she literally wrestled him to stop him from overdosing, when she sat with him on his bathroom floor for an hour straight as he released all of his emotions.

"Gee," he whispers. "I... need to tell you something--"

He is cut off by a knock at the door and Pete's voice. "Hey lovebirds!! you've been in there for like 20 minutes, we wanna see it!!"

"PETE SHUT UP WE'LL BE RIGHT OUT, DID YOU FORGET I'M A FUCKING PERFECTIONIST?!!!" Greta booms at the door.

Frank can't help the giddy laugh that falls out of his mouth. He looks back up at Greta's forest eyes. "I have something to tell you too.... later, i suppose?"

"Okay."

Frank, feeling slightly bold, reaches for Gee's hand and squeezes it. To his surprise, she squeezes back, and they exit the bathroom hand in hand.

When the group sees Frank, the whole room goes silent, their gazes drawn to Greta's perfect work. Then Mikey starts clapping, and Brendon yells "YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS" loud enough to draw the police to the building, and the room erupts in applause.

Both Frankie and Gee, however, know this isn't over yet.


End file.
